


America's Top 5 Dinner; Phillies

by Juniper_Start



Category: Juniper - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Start/pseuds/Juniper_Start
Summary: Three souls stay in the dinner, the owner and his two regulars. They stay not for the food, but to keep their little corner of the world alive. It's like it always has been for years, they sit and look the cold food on their plates when a man comes in. Notorious for closing down stores across America, Phillie's dinner is his next stop.





	America's Top 5 Dinner; Phillies

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Edward Hopper's painting Nighthawks

The cool whisps wind down the street, blowing past the famous Phillies dinner. Which just so happens to be the only building on the street still open, and it held the proud title of America’s number 5 top dinner. Still, nearly no one bothered to come. Except of course, for the two regulars.  
The first was Dolores, a lovely girl who was working to become an actress. The fluorescent lights luminescing her red dress and matching red hair. Her hopes were as high as she was pretty. It was a rare sight to see her without a smile, something the other regular caught notice of. His name was Conner, but to Dolores, he was just the shy admirer.  
It was painfully obvious he liked her if he wasn’t ordering a new meal he was looking at her. And while she tried to figure out if she liked him back, for the first time in years, the door opened. In came a new man who didn’t say a word but instead took his place next to Dolores.  
Mike, the owner of the small establishment took notice and went to attend to him. Shaking with every step, he asked the man what he would like to eat. Of course, the new man who was dressed in his Sunday best, a crisp suit and tie topped with a gray hat, decided to ignore Mike. He simply turned to Dolores and asked her when she thought she was going to leave.  
The rare frown and glare shot back at him as Dolores tried not to take her fork and stab him with it. She could feel her blood curdle that he even dared to show his face after all he’s done. The man merely laughed, amused at her anger.  
“You two can’t stay here forever.”  
“Yes, we can,” Conner spoke up from the other side of the dinner counter, head buried in his coffee which had grown cold after sitting there for years. “And if we have to, we will.” He didn’t like the man any more than Dolores did, but he knew how to contain himself. Conner wasn’t the type to pick fights.  
Mike opened his mouth to speak, and told the man “I will serve my customers until they are finished with their food and satisfied with their service.” His pale white skin melding with his uniform, his chest not rising or falling with his breaths. He wasn’t to stay after they left, and everyone knew it.  
A smirk came across the man’s face, “Well then, maybe I should stay for a bite.”  
Dolores and Connor looked at each before returning their gaze to their food. They knew what was going to happen if he stayed with them. The same thing that happened to all the other stores on their street, as the man’s fingers traced the silverware laid out before him, it sunk in.  
Mike tried to smile, customer service was everything to him after all, he couldn’t deny the truth. A quick glance back outside told him everything he needed to know. Everywhere this man went to close down soon after. His dinner providing the only light for miles, Phillies' dinner was about to go out of business and with it, Mike, Dolores, and Conner.  
With its costumer’s gone, Phillies would be the next in a long line of stores that lost. Lost the years of time they were once stuck in. 77 years the two stayed ordering new food and never paying off their bills to check Mike with them, all of it, for nothing. But of course, there was nothing any of them could do but accept their fate, and wait for him to move onto America’s number four top dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Edward Hopper's painting Nighthawks


End file.
